


Lessons

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking Bamber out for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-28-06

Tahmoh stands to the side and watches, and it’s funny in a way – as big as he is, as much space as he displaces, people still don’t notice he’s there. He’s quiet and he’s calm, and people walk right on past as if he’s not there.

It’s not always that way though. He knows that as soon as he catches Jamie’s eye. Jamie always sees him, always seems to sense him. Tahmoh knows it spells trouble for one or both of them, but until he figures out which, he’s going to keep looking in Jamie’s direction until he finishes the scene or fucks it up beyond repair.

Jamie’s a professional though, and Tahmoh figures he probably fucked the pretty thing he starred in Hornblower with, so Jamie’s probably used to eyes watching him when he’s supposed to be reciting bullshit dialogue, eyes watching him with intent, with purpose. Tahmoh shifts a little, his shoulders firm against the wall, the movement letting the fabric of his jeans graze over his cock, rub against the flesh, feeling it harden with pressure and with the thought of hot eyes burning Jamie’s skin as an equally hot mouth sears his flesh with scorching kisses.

Tahmoh presses his lips together and focuses, keeping his eyes on Jamie as he moves through the scene. It’s another fucking love scene, if you can call it that, Jamie and Katee moving through sweat and sex and innuendo like it’s second nature and a low growl burns at the base of Tahmoh’s throat. He’s not jealous, but he’s tagged Bamber as his, and there’s no way in hell he’s going to let Katee get her claws into him. He’s been playing this game for too long to cede victory to someone else who just stepped up to the plate.

The director calls cut and the buzz frees the set and Jamie and Katee are suddenly loose and laughing. All the tension that fires between them as Lee and Kara drains away with bottles of cold water and some smart ass remark and then they’re both walking toward him. He pastes a smile on his face, but he’s not feeling it, doesn’t want to feel it, only wants to feel Jamie’s body hard and compact and sweaty under his. Wants to feel resistance and pressure and the heavy weight of Jamie’s cock in his hand.

“Hey, Penikett.” Katee gives him a playful punch on the arm and then grabs him by the wrist, draping his arm over her shoulder. “Don’t suppose you want to take a girl out on the town tonight.”

“I already am, K. I’m taking Bamber out for drinks.”

Katee snorts a laugh and Jamie glares, though there’s humor in his look. Something else in his gaze lets Tahmoh know it’s not going to be as easy as all that, and suddenly Tahmoh’s full on hard and wants to be somewhere dark and hot and quiet so the only sound he can hear is Jamie begging him to fuck him.

“Well, I’ll let you boys have your fun then.” She eases out from under his arm, offering him another parting punch, barely hard enough to feel, and a lascivious lick of her lips in Jamie’s direction. Jamie flips her off and she calls out something about promises, promises, but she’s gone and that’s good enough for Tahmoh.

“Go get changed, and we’ll head out.” It’s almost a request, but not enough that Jamie doesn’t shiver from the sound of it. Tahmoh smiles, slow and easy, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, like he doesn’t have a cock that hurts from wanting to slide into warm, willing flesh. Jamie nods and heads toward his trailer, and Tahmoh falls in step with him, adjusting the length of his stride to match Jamie’s.

“You have a place in mind?” Jamie asks lightly, still playing the part. There are enough people around to warrant caution, and Tahmoh’s no fool, no matter what his image or characterization might suggest. He shrugs and just keeps walking.

“That place out by the airport.”

Jamie nearly misses a step, stumbling slightly. Blink and you’d miss it, but Tahmoh knows better than to blink. “Oh. Yeah.”

It’s a run down hotel in desperate need of cleaning and fumigating, and it’s cheap enough that even hookers and whores look down on it, but it’s perfect for what Tahmoh wants, what he needs. Jamie cuts him a glance and there’s enough fire in it to ignite the fuse Tahmoh’s had tamped all fucking day.

“You remember the last time, Bamber?”

Jamie nods, but Tahmoh doesn’t care. They get to the trailer and Jamie opens the door and Tahmoh follows him in, uncaring right now of what anyone else might think. They won’t think shit, he figures, because despite what the internet tells him, he’s pretty sure most people aren’t expecting him to be fucking any of his co-stars, much less the second _male_ lead.

He locks the door and leans against it and watches Jamie for a long minute. Jamie meets his gaze, defiant and cocky and so fucking pretty, Tahmoh’s not sure he’s going to wait long enough. He has to wait, gain control again, because he’s so close to losing it. He waits and waits until Jamie’s lips part and he closes his eyes, head falling back a little in supplication.

“You remember it?”

“Yes.” Jamie’s voice is breathless and hot and Tahmoh can almost feel it on his skin. He swallows hard and watches Jamie’s throat as he does the same.

**

_It was late and dark, no moon and half the streetlights were broken. The light above the door was shattered which was fine with Tahmoh as he pressed Jamie against it, his leg sliding between Jamie’s thighs, his cock hard against Jamie’s ass. “Gonna fuck you, Bamber,” he whispered against Jamie’s skin, sinking his teeth into the salty, sweaty taste of him. Jamie groaned and managed to turn the door handle, both of them breathing heavily, cocks hard and the room blacker than the night outside._

_He forced Jamie face down onto the bed and held him there, stripping off Jamie’s clothes with quick efficiency. The whole fucking night had been foreplay, and it was almost too much to bear. Jamie groaned, the sound muffled by the bedspread and shivered, his body hard muscle and quivering flesh as Tahmoh reached down and squeezed his balls._

_Jamie groaned again, the sound filling the room as Tahmoh used his other hand to fist in Jamie’s hair, pulling his head up as the lights in the room came on and Tricia climbed on the bed, naked and gorgeous, sliding down until the wet heat of her shimmered like champagne near Bamber’s tongue._

_Jamie jerked in Tahmoh’s hands and then buried himself in the taste of her, heedless of anything else as his tongue touched pink flesh. His hands slid under her ass, angling her to his mouth, licking and sucking and muttering things Tahmoh couldn’t hear against her skin._

_Tahmoh watched as Tricia watched Jamie, her lips parted, the tip of her wet tongue offering promises that tasted like kisses and felt like vines, ensnaring you before you fucking knew it. He shook his head and grabbed the bag beside the bed, digging in it with one hand as he undid his pants with the other. Bamber’s ass was high and tight, pale English skin and Tahmoh longed to sink into it – his teeth, his cock – wanted to own it. He settled one hand against it and then pulled it back, the hard slap sounding through the broken-down room._

_Jamie groaned and jerked hard against the bed and Tricia’s throat closed around a sound that echoed like an orgasm. Tahmoh slapped him again and whatever sound Jamie made came out of Tricia’s mouth, Jamie’s tongue far to busy lapping against Tricia’s skin._

_She shifted as Jamie’s tongue moved over her, inside her, her legs up high, spread wide open. She was like some sort of sacrificial offering as Jamie feasted, and Tahmoh watched, unwilling to look away from the constriction of her stomach muscles, the hard tips of her nipples as he ran two lubed fingers against Jamie’s ass._

_“Oh, God,” Jamie groaned, the rough pull of his accent clogged thicker by Tricia’s flesh, her orgasm. He shook his head slightly, pushing back against Tahmoh’s light pressure as he did so, telegraphing want like it was fucking Morse code._

_“Fuck him,” Tricia panted, her body still thrusting down against Jamie’s tongue. He did as she said, sliding a finger inside Jamie, burying it up to the first knuckle. Jamie gasped and huffed against Tricia’s clit, eliciting a sound from her along with an iron grip on the bedspread. Tahmoh thrust his finger again, sliding it deeper, barely giving Jamie a chance to recover before he began moving, thrust and counterthrust as Jamie rocked back against him._

_He slid another finger in as Jamie’s hands slid over Tricia’s thighs, stroking her. She caught at his wrists and offered them to Tahmoh, letting his large hand hold them locked behind Jamie’s back. He groaned again, the sound lengthening as Tahmoh thrust another finger in, feeling the shift and pull and pressure of Jamie’s body stretch and then tighten around him._

_“Fuck him.” This time it was half plea, half order, and Tahmoh laughed, slipping his fingers from Jamie’s flesh and replacing them with his cock, pushing slowly inside him. Jamie stiffened around him, tightening almost unbearably. Tahmoh’s hand matched the sensation, closing hard enough around Jamie’s wrists that the bones ground together._

_Tahmoh thrust, pushing deeper until everything around them faded to sensation – Jamie’s body, the slide of the lube, Tricia’s gasp, Jamie’s gasped breaths, his own cock pulsing. He began moving, burying himself again and again in the tight flesh, feeling Jamie constrict, the jerk and pull of his muscles causing his arms to spasm in Tahmoh’s grip. Tahmoh could feel Tricia’s nails grazing down his forearms, see them scar red trails over Jamie’s shoulders, see the curve of her knee and the dark fall of Jamie’s hair as he fucked her with his tongue, mimicking Tahmoh’s thrusts again and again until her voice melted into Tahmoh’s low grunt of satisfaction and he closed his eyes, losing himself in the pulsing heat he buried in Jamie’s flesh._

_He eased out of Jamie carefully, releasing his arms at the same time. Jamie whimpered and sank to his knees, the sound becoming a groan of frustration as his limbs refused to obey him, wouldn’t move. Tricia crawled down the bed and kissed him, licking her taste from his lips as her hand reached down, stroking Jamie’s cock hard and quick and desperate until he came, gasping and begging and panting their names._

**

Tahmoh’s not sure who moves first, but Jamie’s on his knees with Tahmoh’s cock in his mouth and Tahmoh’s hands are buried in Jamie’s hair, tugging hard. His voice is rough as he gasps Jamie’s name, panting and as hot as Jamie’s mouth. “Jesus, Bamber,” he gasps, body jerking as he looks down, sees Jamie’s eyes on him, burning him. “Jesus.”

Jamie groans and the sound reverberates along Tahmoh’s spine. He grabs the door handle tight, nearly losing his balance as it shifts in his sweaty grip. Jamie’s low laugh is throaty and surrounds him and Tahmoh’s hips jerk and he feels Jamie’s throat constrict, tightening hard and fast around him as he comes.

He’s hard against the door, his jeans tight against his thighs and Jamie’s leaning back, sitting on the balls of his feet. His cock is in his hand and he’s watching Tahmoh watch him, stroking himself slowly. Tahmoh can’t breathe and can’t think, but he nods once and Jamie’s hand starts moving, jerking hard and fast, his free hand moving to circle the base of his cock, pressed against his flesh as his other hand moves in time with the small mutters of hunger that fall of Jamie’s tongue.

“You want to come for me, Bamber?” Tahmoh's voice rasps and Jamie nods, desperate, his body coiled tight. Tahmoh can see the tension in his face, in his skin, in the muscles quivering beneath. “Say it.”

“Yes,” Jamie gasps. “Yes, please. Le-let me come for you.”

Tahmoh kneels down, face to face with Jamie, close enough to taste the heated breath spilling past his lips. “Tricia’s not going to be happy. Gonna have to make it up to her.”

“Will,” Jamie pants, promising. “Will.”

“You know how she is when she’s not happy. Likely gonna do something,” he leans in and bites Jamie’s lower lip, “naughty.”

“God, Tahmoh, _please_.” Jamie’s about ready to break and Tahmoh kisses him, breathing the yes against Jamie’s tongue. He can feel the wet heat against him as he deepens the kiss, feel the pulse of Jamie’s blood against his tongue, his cock against his thigh. When they part, he can still feel the hard shake of Jamie’s body, the jerky breath that steals from his lungs.

He slumps back and watches as Jamie does the same, leaning back against the bench on the opposite side of the small trailer. Jamie drapes his arms on his knees, his pants shoved down, his boxer briefs tight at the base of his cock, the sight almost amusing if it weren’t still so fucking arousing. “Tricia’s going to kill us.”

“Ha. You’re the one in charge,” Jamie reminds him, his accent slurred with satisfaction. “Gonna kill _you_.”

Tahmoh laughs, the sound low and hungry as his eyes find Jamie’s. “She gets mad at me, I get to punish you.”

Jamie holds Tahmoh’s gaze and then smiles, crawling across the floor to kiss him. There’s something in his smile, something calculating and dark, and in that moment Tahmoh remembers exactly whom he’s dealing with. Jamie’s nobody’s fool and nobody’s body unless he wants to be. “I know.” He kisses Tahmoh again. “I’m counting on it.”  



End file.
